


Valentine's Love

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, based on an art piece, declaration, flower - Freeform, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Is Valentine's Day and Goemon is gonna discover why is the day of love
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigoe - Relationship, Lupin III/Fujiko Mine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art piece: https://twitter.com/bresson_diary/status/1361079460259373059?s=20  
> made by bresson_diary on twitter

Valentine's day.  
The day of love.

Despite his stoic attitude and his impassive air, Goemon had always called himself a romantic type. Love between two people had always made him happy. The strangest thing was, Goemon had never experienced what it meant to be with another person.  
The closest thing to a partner he ever had was Fujiko before she turned her back on him and proved her true intentions.

Goemon was definitely inexperienced in love and certainly not the best person to express feelings. He had never felt strong feelings or attraction for anyone other than Fujiko, but even then he wasn't sure it was true love, but more of a strong friendship.

The only exception was Jigen.   
The relationship between the two had not started in the best way. Jigen was on Lupin's side, while Goemon wanted to kill Lupin and anyone who allied with him. Since Goemon had joined the gang, the relationship between the two had started to improve. In fact, they were often together on whatever strange mission Lupin had in mind.  
Goemon had begun to notice how skilled Jigen was and had begun to feel something.

Love?  
Goemon wasn't sure.

He had deep respect and admiration for the gunman, but love? Perhaps a deep friendship. What was certain was that what he was feeling was something completely new and unlike anything he had ever felt, even deeper than what he had felt for Fujiko.

Goemon had lost himself in his thoughts and hadn't noticed that his cheeks had turned red. Whether it was the cold or the embarrassment, he couldn't tell.  
He had gone out for a walk and stopped in front of their hideout. The cold was not a problem for him and no one was inside anyway.  
Lupin and Fujiko had gone out for a romantic evening and most likely Jigen had gone out for a drink since the alcohol was gone.

Goemon sighed. He hadn't noticed that the door to the hideout had opened “Hey! Why so glum?" Goemon looked up and saw that the person who had interrupted him was Jigen  
"Are you spending Valentine's alone too?"  
"Naturally, what did you expect?"  
"I don’t know, thought I could tempt you with some sushi"  
"I’m up for that"  
"Good"

The two had passed the entire journey almost in silence, exchanging a few sentences from time to time. Neither was much of a talker.  
During the walk Goemon hadn't noticed that Jigen was hiding something behind his back. He hadn't even questioned that all the restaurants would be full.

The restaurant Jigen had decided to take Goemon to was a little bit more expensive than the restaurants he usually chose, but after all, today was a special day.  
Once inside, a waiter approached the couple and Jigen said his name.  
Goemon was slightly confused, but followed the waiter who escorted them to their table.  
Once seated Jigen offered the flower he had kept hidden all the time to Goemon which turned even more red and accepted the gift "Th-thank you" Jigen smiled at him. 

Goemon was starting to feel like butterflies were in his stomach, as if all this wasn't really happening  
"It's weird ..." Jigen said interrupting the flow of thoughts that was in Goemon's head  
"I'm not the best person to talk about feelings … Fuck ”  
Did Jigen feel like him too?  
“I don't know… how to say it… but, when I'm with you everything always seems so strange. It always seems unreal, like it's not really happening and it's a feeling I've never had with anyone else in my life "  
Goemon was listening without knowing what to say  
"I guess what I want to say is … I love you Goemon. I've had these feelings for a while”

Goemon didn't know what to say. Even Jigen, then, had the same feelings for him.  
"I've never been sure of my feelings and this is something I've never felt, but, I think I love you too"

"I can try to help you with that"  
Jigen said taking Goemon hand  
“I would like that”

In that moment Goemon had the confirmation that yes, Valentine's really is the day of love


End file.
